Today people usually possess multiple computing devices, including home servers, personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), portable gaming systems, and mobile phones. With the possibility of multiple computing devices, it becomes ever easier to create multimedia content, such as by taking photos with digital cameras. Also, people often produce multiple versions of the same content to better serve different purposes. Further, different versions of the content may flow to different targets (devices, folders, or documents). However, as time goes by and content accumulates, one can easily lose track of which versions of what content are on different targets.